psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Mika Shimotsuki
Mika Shimotsuki is a Chief Inspector in the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Mika Shimotsuki has brown hair and wine-red eyes. While a student of the Oso Academy, she wears her hair up in a high ponytail with unruly bangs. As both an Inspector and Chief Inspector of the Public Safety Bureau, her office attire is a black suit and a light blue blouse, her hair tied back with an orange hair tie into a large bun. She wears the blue MWPSB jacket when in the field. Her casual wear includes a brown hoodie. Personality As Chief, Shimotsuki maintains the same tough attitude towards police work that she did as an Inspector. However, the added responsibilities for the safety of the Inspectors and Enforcers directly under her command have made her more protective and less antagonistic. While still quick to chastise Shindo and Ignatov when they overstep their role as Inspectors, she grants them latitude to investigate and report back to her their findings. Shimotsuki fully supports the role of the Sibyl System in maintaining an orderly society and works effectively with the Foreign Affairs Operations Department, though she resents the fact that it took Nobuchika Ginoza and the returned Shinya Kogami from her crew. As an Inspector, Shimotsuki is quite rigid, but possesses good instincts regarding potential danger; however, she is often blunt and hurtful in her words. Due to the fact that both of her friends are killed by Rikako Oryo, she bears animosity towards all latent criminals and deals with the Enforcers of her division in an abrasive and condescending manner. This, combined with her overconfidence in her own abilities, instincts and position as an Inspector alienates most of Division 1. She is resentful of other people's opinions, adamantly dismissing or rejecting well-intentioned advice from those she perceives as doubting her or considers beneath her, and hates admitting when she has failed or made a mistake. While eager to perform well as an Inspector, she lacks initiative, preferring to follow orders handed down from the top, displaying an unwillingness to handle the responsibility of deviating from them, unlike Tsunemori who evidences both initiative and independent thought from the outset. Being of an opposite type from Tsunemori, she resents her colleague for her independent spirit, disregard of regulations and irregular investigation techniques. Her dislike of Tsunemori is exacerbated by jealousy at the apparent favoritism shown to her by Kasei, unaware of the true nature of their association. It is insinuated that Shimotsuki is lesbian, as Kunizuka picks up on just how deeply she cared about Kawarazaki, at which point Shimotsuki laments that there was something she had always wanted to tell Kawarazaki, but never did. She also blushes at and depends on Kunizuka, after she becomes an Inspector, and call her given name with honorific. After she has known the secret of Sibyl System, she became obedient to its orders, and used its trust to power-play her rival/enemy Tsunemori. History Shimotsuki was born on February 14, 2096 in Tokyo-to, Mitaka-shi.The Official Profiling Book 2 Relationships Kagami Kawarazaki and Yoshika Okubo Both are Shimotsuki's childhood friends, though Shimotsuki appears closer to Kawarazaki than Okubo. Their deaths distress her greatly, especially Kawarazaki's because Shimotsuki was in love with her. When Shimotsuki learns of Kawarazaki's death, she cries saying that she had something she wanted to tell her, presumably that she loved her. She also appears to blame herself and harbors some guilt in regards to the gruesome fate that Kawarazaki suffered, as it was she who urged her to go to Rikako in the first place. Rikako Oryo Oryo and Shimotsuki are schoolmates at Oso Academy. Shimotsuki is the only Oso student shown to be suspicious of Oryo during the killing spree, but is unable to do anything about it, opting instead to keep her nose clean of any potential trouble. Oryo's actions hardens Shimotsuki views of latent criminals. Akane Tsunemori Their relationship is professional only. She cares about her colleague's safety but dislikes many other things about her. However, it is Shimotsuki who uncovers Togane's dark plans for her, although she uses the knowledge in an attempt to discredit her. Yayoi Kunizuka Kunizuka is the only Enforcer Shimotsuki appears to like and respect. It may be speculated that this is because Kunizuka saves her. Following the mutilation and death of Aoi Tsunemori, in which Shimotsuki played a part, Kunizuka says she will always look down on the people who caused that to happen and Shimosuki becomes timid in her presence. Nobuchika Ginoza Because he is a former Inspector and a latent criminal, Shimotsuki apparently dislikes and mistrusts him, and seems slightly disturbed that he used to have her position. She is annoyed when assigned to work with him by Tsunemori and further irked when Ginoza challenges her questioning Tsunemori's methods in the field. Ginoza, in kind, bears a mostly silent dislike of Shimotsuki. Trivia *When Shimotsuki first joins Division 1, Tsunemori debriefs her the same way herself was debriefed back then by Ginoza. *She is the youngest known person to be recruited as an Inspector. *Her ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEFG-34875-1. *She is designated as Shepherd 2, as an Inspector. *Shimotsuki has an eyesight of 2.0 on each eye. *She needs 8.9 seconds for running 50m. *She is good at swimming. *Shimotsuki's hobbies include leisurely swimming in the pool. *Her favorite saying is "You cannot come to hate yourself," and her motto is "I think, therefore I am." This is a reference to René Descartes's famous saying "Cogito ergo sum." *Her favorite food is King oyster mushrooms ajillo (king oyster mushrooms fried in garlic oil). Her least favorite food are marshmallows. *Her strength is her pure Psycho-Pass. She doesn't have a particular weakness. *Shimotsuki wants to have a perfume with a rose fragrance. *She sleeps around six hours every day. *She doesn't have a favorite author as she only reads specialized magazines and bestsellers on her e-reader. Recently, she has taken little interest in Matsuura Rieko. *In school, Shimotsuki was good at Modern Society. *After career advancement, she wants to continue to maintain complete order under the supervision of the Sibyl System. Gallery mikatorikako.png|Mika (while she is having her lunch) is looking at Rikako, when she offers to Mika and Kagami to join her art club (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Mika.png|Mika grimaces in reply to criticism of her friend Kagami (still in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Psycho-Pass manga 08 - 32.jpg|Kagami and Mika talking about Yoshika's relationship with Rikako Oryo (in Chapter 08 of the Inspector Akane Tsunemori Manga). Psycho-Pass manga 10 - 2.jpg|Mika crying over her friend, Kagami Kawarazaki's death (in Chapter 10 of the Inspector Akane Tsunemori Manga) New-girl.png|The new Inspector, Mika Shimotsuki, salutes her senior Inspector, Akane Tsunemori (at the end of 0122 Perfect World) Mikaop.png|Shimotsuki, in the clip of Enigmatic Feeling (Season 2's opening) mikaguiding.png|Shimotsuki (helped by Enforcer Ginoza) leads the evacuation of a building (in 0201 The Scales of Justice) mikaakane.jpg|Inspectors Shimotsuki and Tsunemori, when the latter congratulates the Enforcers after the end of this case (at the end 0201 The Scales of Justice) shimotsuki 1.jpg|Shimotsuki is typing a report intended for Kasei (in 0208 Conception of the Oracle) jigisup.jpg|Shimotsuki just after they (Joshu Kasei and Sakuya Togane) revealed to her Sibyl's true identity (at the beginning of 0209 Omnipotence Paradox) begging.jpg|Shimotsuki keeps the secret of her betrayal to herself and decides to continue to serve Sibyl (at the end of 0211 What Color?) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Eiga Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:LGBT Characters